O mistério do Sofá Cama
by Daniela Alex
Summary: O cansaço de uma semana exaustiva mais o excesso de alcool no sangue, pode fazer vir ao cimo coisas que certas pessoas pretendiam que ficassem escondidas... ou nao [The Gazette] RukixReita


_**Bem esta fic é dos The Gazette, que infelizmente nao sao meus, -.-**_

**_Bem numa intrevista o Ruki disse que tinha o Sofa-cama partido, pois bem aqui esta a minha teoria..._**

**_Primeio yaoi, e primeira Short neste tema, espero que gostem._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mistério do Sofá-cama**_

Nos bastidores de um estúdio, todos os Gazette dormiam cada um para o seu canto, esperando pela grande entrevista dessa tarde.

A porta abre-se de repente, assustando os rapazes.

- FODA-SE, NÃO SABIAS BATER PRIMEIRO?! – Reclama Ruki, vendo que era o agente que acabar de entrar pela porta.

- Olha a linguagem, Ruki. – Retruca o homem. – Bem pessoal, tirem essas caras de sono, e dêem o vosso melhor. – Disse, enquanto empurrava Uruha e Kai, que era os que estavam mais próximos. Os outros três, sem mais nenhuma opção, seguem-nos.

Mal entram no estúdio, a plateia começa logo a fazer o maior barulho possível. Gritavam os seus nomes, assobiavam, faziam declarações … os cinco jovens sentam-se num grande sofá branco e esperam, com sorrisos na cara, que a entrevistadora comece a falar.

- Boa tarde, Japão. – Cumprimenta a mulher recebendo em seguida vários gritos da plateia. – Hoje, como esperado, temos um programa especial com os THE GAZETTE – mais uma vez a plateia vibra com as palavras da jovem. – Olá rapazes, sejam bem vindos. – Os jovens fazem a habitual vénia como cumprimento.

Tinha-se passado 1 hora, os rapazes quase adormeciam no sofá. A sorte era que Kai estava desperto e respondia a quase todas as perguntas. Finalmente, a tortura para eles acabara. Os jovens já se encontravam novamente nos bastidores. O agente andava de um lado para o outro ralhando com eles, por terem estado praticamente a dormir durante entrevista toda.

- Vocês deviam ter visto as vossas caras. Só espero que ninguém tenha reparado. Se não fosse o Kai, vocês estavam feitos. – Afirma, enquanto sai nervoso pela porta, notando que ninguém lhe estava a prestar atenção.

- Ele acabou de falar não foi? – Pergunta Aoi para os colegas, com os olhos fechados.

- Acho que sim. Pelo o menos já não oiço aquele zumbido. – Responde Reita também de olhos fechados.

Uruha abre ligeiramente os olhos. E olha para a sala toda.

- Ele já não está aqui. – Informa.

- Da para irmos embora? Ainda estou cansado do concerto de ontem, e depois vêm-me com esta merda de entrevista. Quem pensam que somos? Robots? Foda-se nunca mais me levanto tão cedo depois de me ter deitado durante uma semana inteira àquelas horas. – Reclama o Ruki, nervoso.

- Calma. Vamos agora para casa dormir. – Disse Kai enquanto abria a porta. – Adeus pessoal, até amanhã. - Todos acenaram para o rapaz que acabara de sair.

- È, temos de ir. – Disse Aoi, mas sem se conseguir levantar do sofá onde estava sentado.

- Olha, Takanori… – Começa Reita, mas é interrompido pelo amigo.

- Podes dormir lá em casa. O sofá-cama é resistente. – Responde, com a maior cara de sono.

- Ai, vamos indo, já não aguento esta sala. – Declara Uruha pegando no braço de Aoi e arrastando-o para fora do estúdio. – Tchau pessoal. – Os outros dois apenas lhes acenam com a cabeça.

- Vamos também? – Pergunta Reita, já se levantando. Vendo que o amigo não se levantava estica a sua mão para ajuda-lo. Ruki olha por momentos para a mão que lhe é estendida com leve surpresa, mas aceita no instante seguinte. Quando as suas mãos se tocaram, os seus corações aceleraram fortemente. " _Isto não pode continuar assim. É estranho de mais." _Pensa Reita enquanto ajudava o mais novo a levantar-se. _" Que sensação estranha. Eu não posso amá-lo, é proibido … não posso …"_ Pensava o mais novo enquanto sentia o melhor amigo a puxa-lo. Vagarosamente os dois jovens saíram do estúdio em direcção ao carro. Quando chegaram ao parque de estacionamento ficaram parados com caras de parvos.

- Esqueci-me viemos só num carro. – Comenta Reita a olhar para o parque já vazio.

- FODA-SE, ainda por cima foi no carro do Aoi. Quando apanhar o Yuu, mato-o. Vai se embora e deixa-nos aqui sozinhos? BAH QUANDO EU LHE POR AS MAOS EM… – Refilava Ruki, mas cala-se quando senta a mão do melhor amigo em seu ombro.

- Se achas que por o matares, ele te vem buscar, força. Mas se não for esse o caso, acho que é preferível ficares quieto. Além do mais a tua casa não é muito longe daqui. – Disse Reita começando andar.

- Só podes estar a gozar comigo? A minha casa deve ser a uns 10 km daqui. – Refila Ruki encanto caminhava atrás dele.

- Preferes ir para a minha que é do outro lado da cidade? – Ironizou o mais velho

- Foda-se. Mas toca a despachar que a minha vida não é isto. E vamos ver se não aparece aí um monte de fans histéricas. – Continuava a refilar. – Se aparecerem, atura-as tu.

- Sim, sim. – Retribuiu com indiferença.

Já se tinham passado 30 minutos e os jovens ainda continuavam andar. Até esse momento não tinham tido problemas. Só uma fan ou outra. Mas tirando isso, nada de mais. Já estavam quase a chegar ao apartamento do mais baixo quando ouvem uns gritos irritantes e finos atrás deles. Os pobres coitados olham para trás, e vem uma data de jovens a correr na sua direcção. Os dois rapazes, assustados, correm para escapar delas, já tinha passado a frente do prédio onde Ruki morava umas três vezes, mas as raparigas ainda não tinham desistido. Ruki, nesse momento tem uma ideia. Pega na mão do amigo e puxa-o para um beco pequeno, escuro e húmido. Os dois, rapidamente se escondem atrás de uns caixotes que lá estavam. As raparigas ficaram a olhar para o beco com caras de indecisas. Aquele sítio metia medo e elas não tinham a certeza se queriam entrar ali, ainda mais não viam os dois jovens. Então decidem-se a ir embora.

- Ufa. – Suspirou Ruki enquanto se levantava e caminhava na direcção de uma porta no fundo do beco. – Não podias ter ficado lá com o teu sorrisinho encantador e entretê-las?

- Tu abandonavas-me, não é? – Disse Akira, irónico, enquanto entrava na porta traseira do prédio.

- Não, eu ia lá depois salvar-te. – Retrucou o outro enquanto já entravam no seu apartamento.

- Oh, Taka-kun, eu não acredito que me deixarias ali sozinho. Elas podiam… fazer-me coisas – choramingou Reita, falsamente, com uma voz manhosa enquanto abraçava o amigo pelas costas.

Ruki sobressalta-se com o acto do amigo. Já era habitual ter aqueles contactos, mas de há um tempo para cá, o seu coração acelerava mais, mesmo só com uma palavra dita por ele. _" Estou a ficar louco, eu não o posso amar" _Pensava Ruki enquanto sentia aqueles braços quentes à volta de si.

- Aki, larga-me. Deixa a miúdas para lá, vamos é abrir o meu querido sofá. – Sugeriu indo em direcção ao grande sofá preto, com uns tons de vermelho. Os dois jovens, começam a tirar as almofadas e tudo o que mais estava em cima do sofá. Cuidadosamente, começam abri-lo, fazendo uma grande cama ficar estendida pela sala. Ruki vai em direcção ao seu quarto, trazendo consigo um conjunto de cama branco com uns bordados pretos.

- Achas que este velho sofá ainda aguenta? – Pergunta Reita, vendo que o sofá-cama já não estava propriamente novo.

- Ele já tem alguns aninhos, mas ainda pode contigo e muito mais. – Afirma Ruki enquanto ele e o amigo tentavam fazer a cama.

- Hum, estás a oferecer-te para dormir comigo? – Brinca Reita, recebendo em troca um olhar ameaçador.

- Vê lá se não vais dormir na rua. – Passados alguns minutos finalmente conseguiram fazer a cama. Estava um pouco mal, mas teria de servir. – Fazer a cama é mais difícil que parece. – Desabafa o baixinho.

- É verdade. – Concorda Reita, enquanto se atirava para cima da cama cansado.

- Fazendo essas coisas, se calhar o meu querido sofá não aguenta. – Reclama enquanto vai à cozinha buscar duas garrafas de cerveja, entregando uma delas ao jovem deitado na cama. Ruki vagarosamente com a garrafa na mão, caminha ate a varanda. Inclina-se no muro e fica a ver o trânsito passar enquanto bebe a sua cerveja descansado. Reita fica a observar o amigo que tinha uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, e decide ir ter com ele. Chega ao pé do muro e encosta-se de costas. O jovem mais alto fica a olhar para o amigo de cima a baixo. Cada pedaço do seu corpo era chamativo a ele. A pequena e delicada boca, por alguma razão fazia com que ele a quisesse beija-la. _" Eu estou a ficar louco. Acho que vou pedir para me internarem, eu não posso estar apreciar o corpo do meu melhor amigo, é errado."_ Pensa Reita contrariando os seus desejos. Ruki sente o olhar do amigo sobre ele e olha-o com uma cara preocupada.

- Akira, algum problema? – Pergunta preocupado. Envergonhado Akira desvia o olhara para o outro ponto da varanda.

- Nada não. – Ruki encosta a sua cabeça ao ombro do amigo, assustando-o com o acto. _" Eu o amo. Eu preciso dele. Não posso continuar a negar a mim mesmo. Mas o que será que ele acha disto?"_ Pensava Ruki tristemente. – Han… Akira?

- Diz… – Ruki abre e fecha a boca muitas vezes mas nunca tem a coragem de perguntar nada. – Takanori? Estas ai? – Pergunta Reita a ver que o mais baixo não respondia.

- Sim?

- O que me querias dizer?

- Hum… nada esquece. – Disse sem ter coragem de perguntar. _" Matsumoto Takanori, eu não acredito. Desde de quando é que tens medo de fazer uma pergunta tão simples? Custava muito perguntar: Akira apoias os gays? HAAA ESTOU A DAR EM LOUCO , 1º DESCOBRO QUE GOSTO O MEU MELHOR AMIGO, AGORA ESTOU PARA AQUI A PENSAR COISAS ESTRANHAS. AIIII ALGUEM QUE ME INTERNE! Mas eu não gosto dele, isso é uma palavra muito leve, eu amo-o mesmo. E já há muito tempo. Estes braços, a sua voz, o seu corpo, a sua maneira de ser, _…" Pensa Ruki mas é interrompido pela voz de Akira a chamar o seu nome.

- Então pá? Estas ai no mundo da lua. Passa-se alguma coisa? – Pergunta preocupado.

- Não nada. Estava só a pensar. – Ruki mal acaba de dizer sente-se a ser puxado para baixo pelo o amigo. Os dois se sentam no chão encostados ao muro. Reita passa o seu braço pela a cintura do companheiro e puxa-o para perto de si. Ruki sente-se confortado e deita novamente a sua cabeça no ombro do loiro falso. _" Suzuki Akira, o que raio acabaste tu de fazer? Ele ainda vai pensar que gostas dele. E é mentira? Ah sim, claro que é, eu não gosto dele, só como irmão, nada de mais. Aquela boca não me incomoda, ele estar assim também não, o meu coração não esta acelerado por ele estar aqui, não nada disso. Foda-se, quem quero eu quero enganar? Eu amo-o." _Pensa Reita enquanto brincava com os dedos do Ruki.

Takanori, não se sentia bem assim. Adorava estar ali, mas não se sentia bem, os seus sentimentos estavam confusos, ele amava-o, mas será que aquele gesto também significativa algo para o amigo? _" Algum dia conseguirei dizer que o amo?" _Perguntava-se a si mesmo. O jovem, já não conseguindo estar naquela posição, olhou para a garrafa e viu um bom dilema para sair dali, ela estava vazia, e a do Reita também. Rapidamente levanta-se e entra dentro de casa. Suzuki olha assustado para o acto do amigo, mas acalma-se quando vê-o a voltar com uma garrafa enorme de saque. Ruki entrega a garrafa a Reita e volta-se a sentar onde estava a momentos anterior. Reita abre a garrafa e dá-lhe um golo. Ruki tira-lhe a garrafa e imita os gestos anteriores do amigo. Ruki cansado, volta-se a deitar no ombro do colega. Já não se importava o que estava a sentir. O sentimento de dúvida não era para ali chamado. O quentinho que Reita lhe passava era o que interessava nesse momento. Akira, contente com o acto do amigo, dá-lhe um leve beijo na testa, fazendo com que esses se arrepiasse todo. A garrafa ia passando por entre os dois, e em menos de 10 minutos já nada restava lá dentro. Ruki continuava apoiado no ombro do amigo, e Reita já tinha voltado a pôr o seu braço pela cintura do companheiro.

- Hei, Aki? O que achas de um relacionamento de gays? – Pergunta já meio alto, mas muito sério.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – Reita via nessa pergunta a oportunidade para se declarar, mas algo o impedia. Certamente era o medo, mas tinha de o ultrapassar.

- Se achas mal algum em as pessoas serem gays? – Insiste meio receoso com a resposta.

- Claro que não. – Disse simplesmente. Para Ruki, aquela resposta foi como ter ido ao céu e ainda lá estar. O jovem levanta a cabeça do ombro e fica a olhar intensamente para dentro do olhar do amigo.

- E se eu te beijar agora? O que farias? – Pergunta com um pouquinho de esperanças. Reita olha surpreendido para o amigo, mas o seu desejo falava mais alto, aqueles lábios chamavam-no …

- Correspondia. – Disse simplesmente. Ruki senta-se ao colo do loiro falso e vai aproximando as suas bocas. Ambos sentiam as respirações um do outro, era um ar quente e confortante. Os olhos iam-se fechando pouco a pouco. Os lábios cada vez mais próximos. Os seus corações podiam ouvir-se de longe, tão forte batiam. Finalmente os seus lábios tocam-se. O beijo começa tímido e lento, mas lentamente vai aprofundando-se. Reita passa os braços pela cintura do amigo e puxa-o para mais perto de si. As mãos de Ruki passeavam calmamente pelo o peito bem definido do jovem. A língua do mais velho começava a pedir permissão para explorar a boca do mais novo. Este, sem pensar duas vezes, entreabre os lábios deixando a língua entrar. As línguas exploravam cuidadosamente a boca um do outro. Por azar de ambos, o ar em seus pulmões tinha chegado ao limite, fazendo assim separarem-se. Ruki cansado encosta a sua cabeça ao peito do seu amado. Ficam assim durante algum tempo, mas Ruki estraga o momento romântico. Novamente levanta-se e entra dentro de casa, trazendo de novo consigo uma garrafa de saquê. O mais velho sorri, e volta a puxá-lo para o seu colo. Cuidadosamente, ele volta a encostar os seus lábios com os do companheiro. Desta vez o beijo já não começou tímido, começou selvagem como tinha acabado. Quando voltam a separar-se, Reita volta abrir a garrafa, e eles bebem-na em menos tempo que a anterior.

A noite já tinha caído há umas horas, os dois jovens ainda se encontravam no mesmo sítio e na mesma posição. Ao seu lado já tinham três garrafas de saquê vazias. Nenhum dos dois tinha ainda confessado os seus sentimentos, também com a dose de álcool que tinha digerido já nem sabiam o que faziam. Os seus actos já eram controlados pelo álcool existente no sangue. Mas eles também não se importavam muito com isso. O desejo falava mais alto que qualquer outra coisa. O amor que cada um sentia pelo o outro, podia ver-se bem com aqueles actos inconscientes.

Ruki encontrava-se deitado sobre o peito do seu amor. As delicadas mãos acariciavam um pequeno pedaço da perna. Uma das mãos sobe um pouco mais, e encontra o membro do outro jovem. Reita ao sentir a mão do mais novo, deixa escapar um pequeno gemido de prazer. Ruki dá um pequeno sorriso maroto, e com as mãos começa a acariciar levemente o membro do outro. O mais velho a cada toque gemia mais alto. Takanori aos poucos mexia mais a mão dando mais prazer ao amigo. Akira leva uma das suas mãos a mão do Ruki fazendo-o parar.

- Aqui não. – Disse como uma voz maliciosa.

Ruki levanta-se ajudando o outro também a levantar-se. Os dois jovens beijam-se apaixonadamente enquanto vão entrando dentro da casa do mais novo. Reita passa os seus fortes braços pela cintura do mais novo, enquanto esse passava pelo o pescoço, e despenteava os cabelos loiros do amigo. Reita conduzia-os pela grande sala. A bebida, em seu sangue, cada vez fazia mais efeito. O chão parecia que fugia a ambos

. Reita num momento de desequilíbrio faz com que Ruki batesse num candeeiro daqueles de pé. Com esse movimento, o candeeiro cai acidentalmente em cima da televisão de plasma do Ruki. O candeeiro fica partido ao meio, e a Televisão fica ligeiramente amachucada onde o candeeiro batera e com um bocado do monitor rachado. Os dois amantes nem se importaram com o estrondo que aquilo provocara. Eles simplesmente continuaram o seu caminho incerto enquanto se beijavam intensamente. As mãos de Reita começaram a subir por dentro da camisola que Ruki tinha vestida. As suas mãos frias davam pequenos arrepios ao outro jovem, mas mesmo assim os seus lábios não se descolavam.

Reita rapidamente tira a camisola a Ruki, deixando o seu belo peitoral nu. Descola a sua boca da dele, e começa a descer até ao ombro do jovem. Dando pequenas mordidelas, enquanto beijava o delicado pescoço. Ruki deixava escapar vários gemidos com aqueles actos. As suas mãos já caminhavam pelas belas pernas do mais velho. Ele leva as mãos ate ao fecho das calças e abre-o. Reita sem mais demoras tira-as rapidamente. A sua camisola também é mandada para o longe pelo mais baixo.

Reita inclina-se demais para a frente fazendo com que os dois caíssem em cima do velho sofá-cama. Os dois sorriram, mas rapidamente voltaram para o que estavam a fazer antes. Ambos se ajeitam na cama. Ruki começa a tirar os sapatos com os s pés. Um dos sapatos voa alto de mais e acaba por bater no candeeiro de vidro preso ao tecto. Com a velocidade do sapato o candeeiro acaba por cair no chão, mesmo aos pés da cama. Novamente ambos não se preocupam com o barulho que aquilo causou.

Reita leva as mãos ao fecho das calças do jovem, e abre-o vagarosamente. Os seus lábios não se largavam, a língua de ambos já conhecia perfeitamente a boca do outro.

Ruki, ao sentir o toque de Akira no seu membro, deixa escapar um pequeno gemido. Reita rapidamente retira as calças do mais novo, sendo mandadas para um sítio incerto. Os membros de ambos já estavam erectos por debaixo da única peça de roupa restante no corpo dos jovens. Ruki com as suas mãos vai até ao pescoço do mais velho, e retira-lhe o habitual pano que tapava o nariz. Reita com as mãos começa a brincar com o membro do outro jovem. As suas mãos subiam e desciam alternadamente pelo o membro por debaixo do tecido. O mais alto rapidamente tira os boxers do mais novo, manda-os com o mesmo destino que as calças. Ruki todo nu, encolhe-se ligeiramente mas ao sentir as mãos do jovem Suzuki mas deixa levar-se pelo desejo. Entre os beijos Takanori deixava escapar pequenos gemidos, as suas mãos nas costas do mais velho, arranhavam-nas ligeiramente.

Reita descola os seus lábios dos do Ruki e começa a descer pelo o corpo dando-lhe vários beijos carinhosos. Pára no peito e começa a lamber e mordiscar os pequenos mamilos do jovem. Dado por satisfeito, Akira continua a descer passando com a língua húmida pelo o corpo. Quando chega ao seu destino, Reita não perde tempo, começa a lamber e a chupar o membro do mais novo. Ruki tinha as mãos ao lado do corpo, e com os actos do amigo, ele agarra ferozmente os lençóis para controlar os gemidos. Reita lambia intensamente aquele local. Quando ele metia o membro na sua boca. Ia até tocar bem no fundo da sua boca. As mãos de Ruki largam os lençóis e vão até a cabeça loira, forçando ela a não parar com aqueles movimentos. Reita com dois dos seus dedos vai a única entrada debaixo do corpo de Ruki, e começa a enfiá-los delicadamente.

Ruki ao sentir os dedos dentro de si, geme o mais alto que pode. No gemido conseguia-se ouvir dor e prazer misturados. Reita fica em dúvida com aquele acto, mas continua a tirar e a pôr os dedos vagarosamente, enquanto "brincava" com o membro excitado do mais novo. Os gemidos de Ruki deixavam Reita excitado. Ele pára com o que estava a fazer, tira a sua única peça de roupa do corpo. As mãos de Ruki vão automaticamente ao membro do amigo. Ao sentir o toque é a vez de Reita gemer de prazer. As mãos deliciadas do vocalista pareciam que já conheciam aquela trajectória perfeitamente bem.

-Eu quero-te, Aki. – Pede o mais novo enquanto tirava as mãos donde as tinha.

Reita, sem mais demoras, entreabre as pernas do mais novo e coloca-se entre elas. O seu membro vagarosamente vai entrando. Ambos gemem de dor e de prazer. Reita quando já se encontrava completamente dentro começa a sair e a entrar vagarosamente. Os gemidos iam perdendo a dor, em pouco tempo já eram só de prazer. O baixista ia acelerando os seus movimentos. Ruki entrelaça as pernas em volta da cintura de Akira. À medida que os movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos e violentos, os dois gemiam alto, sem se importarem se alguém os ouvisse. O velho sofá-cama a cada movimento rangia muito. Abanava por tudo o que era sítio. O estrado, já há algum tempo se tinha partido, os ferros que o prendiam ao sofá também já não estavam todos direitos nem no sítio, os pés da cama já estavam dobrados. Os dois jovens nem se importavam com o barulho que aquilo provocava, nem com o sofá-cama todo torto, eles estavam entregues ao completo prazer.

Ruki e Reita chegaram ao clímax juntos. O sémen de Ruki tinha-se espalhado pela barriga de ambos, enquanto o de Reita escorria vagarosamente dentro de Ruki. O baixista cansado, sai de dentro do mais novo, fazendo com que o liquido branco sai-se de dentro do mais novo. Cansado deita-se ao lado do amigo, fazendo com que o sofá-cama fosse mais abaixo. Ruki também exausto, faz um esforço para tirar as cobertas debaixo de ambos para os tapar. Com muito esforço consegue esse acto. Reita puxa-o mais para perto de si e faz com que se deitasse em seu peito, enquanto o agarrava pela cintura com medo que ele fugisse. Ambos, muito cansados, rapidamente pegam o sono.

£££££££££££

O relógio anunciava as 5 da manhã. Ruki lentamente vai abrindo os olhos. A sua cabeça latejava cheia de dores. O rapaz tenta levantar-se mas sente uns braços fortes na sua cintura. Assustado olha para o lado e vê o amigo a dormir calmamente. Ainda mais assustado olha para si mesmo e vê-se sem roupa. Algo no seu ventre doía. Cuidadosamente leva uma das mãos ao local da dor, mas sente algo pegajoso. Ao sentir aquele liquido vários flash passam pela sua cabeça. A noite anterior passava como um filme rápido na sua mente. Completamente assustado tenta sair daqueles belos braços. "O que foi eu fazer? O que o Akira vai ficar a pensar de mim? Ai a minha cabeça" Pensava Ruki enquanto tentava sair dali. Com a sua movimentação acaba por acordar Reita.

O jovem, também com a cabeça pesada, quando olha para o amigo sentado na cama de tronco nu, com uma cara preocupada, rapidamente lembra-se do que fizera horas antes. " Como aquilo foi acontecer?" Pensava preocupado Reita.

- Taka… – Foi a única coisa que saiu da sua boca.

- Desculpa… – Começou Ruki enquanto pequenas lágrimas caíam silenciosamente pelo o seu belo rosto. – Eu não sei como aconteceu. – Tentava explicar-se. O mais velho também queria falar mas as palavras não vinham. – Eu devo ter bebido de mais, e devo ter-me deixado levar pelo desejo. – Dizia Ruki de olhos fechados enquanto as lágrimas caíam. Reita já não podia ver o amigo naquela situação. Em fracção de segundos, ele puxa-o para os seus braços fazendo o jovem assustar-se.

- A culpa não é tua. A culpa é minha por te amar. E por ter deixado o álcool agisse por mim. – Disse Reita enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos do mais novo. Ruki ao ouvir as palavras do mais velho afasta-se ligeiramente e fica a olhar para a cara dele. As lágrimas tinham deixado de cair.

- Tu amas-me? – Pergunta Ruki receoso com a resposta.

- Mais do que devia. – Responde Reita enquanto desviava o olhar para outro ponto da escura sala. No rosto de Ruki forma-se um pequeno sorriso. Ele vai se aproximando calmamente do rosto de Reita. O jovem quando repara na súbita aproximação, volta a olhar para o amigo, e vê-o de olhos fechados e a aproximar-se de si. Rapidamente os seus lábios tocam. O mais velho assusta-se com o acto, mas rapidamente começa a corresponder ao beijo. O beijo era diferente dos que eles tinham trocado antes. Este tinha todo o amor, o desejo que sentiam um pelo o outro. Quando se separaram Ruki abraça fortemente o amigo.

- Também te amo. Amo-te muito. Amo-te mais que mim próprio. – Disse Ruki enquanto abraçava fortemente Reita.

- Também te amo muito. – Disse Akira enquanto passava as mãos pelo o corpo do jovem. Os lábios tocaram-se novamente. - Vamos dormir mais um pouco, daqui a nada temos ensaio. – Disse Reita enquanto se deitava novamente.

- Aki… não me deixes. Nunca me deixes. – Disse Ruki com uma voz envergonhada. Reita da um pequeno sorriso e puxa-o de volta para os seus braços.

- Nunca te vou deixar meu amor. Nunca … – Rapidamente os dois voltam adormecer nos braços um do outro.

£££££££££££

Os dois jovens dormiam descansadamente, nos braços um do outro. Estavam felizes naqueles braços. A campainha toca acordando os dois. Meio moles, vão abrindo os olhos mas sem se mexerem muito. Ruki aconchega-se melhor no peito de Reita ignorando a campainha que tinha tocado a minutos atrás.

- Hum, já é de manha. – Disse Reita quanto se espreguiçava.

Ruki ia quase ia adormecendo novamente mas a campainha começa a tocar com mais força. Ruki assustado levanta-se rapidamente da cama levando o lençol para tapar o corpo nu. O Pobre sofá-cama com esse movimento brusco, acaba-se por virar para o sítio onde estava Reita. Ruki olha para o amante por debaixo do sofá-cama e deixa sair uma risada.

– Achas piada? Queres vir tu para aqui? – Brinca Reita enquanto tentava sair debaixo do colchão e dos ferros. A campainha toca outra vez, e Ruki abre-a distraidamente.

- BOM DIAS RAIOS DE SOL. – Grita uma voz conhecida. Os dois amantes assustados olham para a porta e vêem o Aoi com braços abertos e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Aoi olha para o amigo à porta com uma cara admirada.

– Bem estás atrasado para os ensaios. Despede-te ai da tua namoradita e … – Ele não termina a frase porque repara num Akira muito envergonhado debaixo dos restos do sofá-cama. – Ups… – É a única coisa que ele consegue dizer. – Bem eu acho que passou um furacão por aqui. – Disse enquanto olhava para a sala toda de pernas para o ar por não conseguir encarar os dois jovens. – Eles estão lá em baixo a nossa espera. Arranjem-se, eu aviso que vocês ainda estavam a dormir. – Disse enquanto saia do apartamento.

- Obrigada Yuu. – Disse Ruki.

- Não te preocupes Taka, eu não vou dizer nada. - Disse enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. Ruki suspira aliviado. Ele vai até ao loiro e ajuda-o de sair debaixo do antigo sofá-cama.

- O meu rico sofá cama. – Reclama Ruki olhando para o estrago.

- Se achas que o sofá-cama é o pior não olhes para a TV e os dois candeeiros. – Disse Reita enquanto abraçava o mais novo. Ruki olha em volta e vê tudo como Aoi tinha dito.

- O que fizemos à minha sala? – Choramingou.

Reita da um pequeno sorriso e pega o mais baixo ao colo.

- Aki, o que estás a fazer? – Pergunta enquanto se agarrava no pescoço do jovem. Reita rapidamente leva-os para o quarto do dono da casa.

- Já não temos sofá-cama. Será que a tua cama aguenta? – Pergunta enquanto pousava o mais baixo na cama.

Reita inclinasse em cima dele e dá-lhe um pequeno beijo nos lábios o que os leva a volta a fazer amor. Desta vez estavam conscientes dos seus actos. Já tinham esquecido completamente dos amigos à espera deles, mas também nenhum deles viria à sua procura, devido a Aoi. E mesmo que viessem, eles estavam tão envolvidos que nem iriam notar.

_**FIM…**_

* * *

_**Tao pessoal o que acharam? Eu até acho que ficou Kawai ;p**_

_**Bem eu queria só agradeçer a minha mamae, por ela me fazer os conheçer e por adora-la. Mae, sem ti nao era ninguem (bah ando a ficar lamexas -.-) tao muito obrigada por tudo**_

_**Bem se gostarem ou nao gostarem deixem review.**_

_**bjx**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
